


Culmination

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: A tag scene for "Chances."  Jyn and Cassian's first time.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Culmination

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd. and the Walt Disney Company. Everything else is of my own creation. 

**Author's Notes:**

This an additional scene for my story "Chances." While it is not meant to be read on its own, you do not need to read it in order to enjoy "Chances."  
I rely heavily on the book "Rebel Rising" by Beth Revis for a lot of Jyn's background history. Some details about her relationship with Hadder Ponta have been made up since the book itself was a young adult novel and while certain things were hinted, they were not made explicitly clear because of the intended target audience.  
Because there is nothing available at this point in time about Cassian's history, I have made up everything. Some of his mission history is based on the numerous spy and espionage movies I've viewed over the years. I'm sure once the DisneyPlus show "Andor" comes out, we will have a definitive storyline for his past. (Fingers crossed it doesn't contradict my story too much!)  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. It contains explicit sex. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All questions and comments may be sent to me at my e-mail address. Please see my author profile for details.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

  
  
  


**_Culmination_**   
by   
Julie Horwitz 

  
  
  


Jyn sighed contentedly as she leaned against Cassian on the couch, her feet tucked under her. She was barely paying any attention to the holodrama that they were watching. Her mind was too busy replaying the events of the day over and over.

The day that Cassian told her that he loved her and asked her to marry him.

It was all she had wanted for the last several months and now it was becoming reality. She had to keep reminding herself that this morning had actually happened. (Cassian had been extremely demonstrative all day long, kissing and touching her at every opportunity, as if he knew that she needed the constant reassurance of his love.) She was afraid that any moment she would wake up and discover it was only another one of her dreams. 

She had started dreaming of him not long after she realized that she'd fallen in love with him. Some of the dreams were innocent, with him coming to her and professing his love. Others were of a more... _carnal_ nature that involved the two of them doing things that left her blushing when she woke up. (Sometimes she had awakened so stimulated that she had to manually relieve herself. In fact, she had taken care of herself more in these past few months than she had in her entire adult life!) Things that could now actually _happen_...

Jyn felt herself turning red at the thought and hoped that Cassian didn't notice. The idea of making love with him... It simultaneously overwhelmed and excited her. He would be the first (and only) man to whom she'd give herself completely.

That wasn't to say she was totally inexperienced. While she had never had actual penetrating intercourse, she and Hadder had done... _things_. During their short romantic relationship, they had explored each other's bodies in the most intimate of ways. They had been two curious seventeen-year-olds who wanted to investigate the strong sexual attraction they had shared. Hadder had taught her what it felt like to be touched in her most private places. And she had touched him in return. (Ironically, she had been the more aggressive one of the two and more often than not initiated the sessions. She could not foresee herself being so forward with Cassian...) If the Empire had not come to Skuhl when it did, she and Hadder most likely would have taken the next step...

But the Empire _had_ come and Hadder had died along with his mother, leaving Jyn all alone once more. 

She often wondered what would have happened if things had ended differently. Her younger and more naïve self had once imagined a future where she had stayed with Akshaya and Hadder and officially joined Akshaya's cargo business. But that had been before the Empire once again took everything away from her. What would have become of her if the three of them had successfully escaped the Empire and made it to Five Points together? Would she have remained with Akshaya and Hadder or would she have struck out on her own? And if she stayed, would her feelings for Hadder have developed into something... _more_? (She had loved him, but not been _in_ love with him.) Would they have built a life together? Would she have _married_ him? Had _children_ with him... 

Yet, if any of those things happened, she would have never met Cassian.

What she felt for Cassian defied description. It was as if he was a part of her she hadn't realized she had been missing. She could no longer imagine a life without him in it. He was everything to her. The thought of missing out on what they now had...

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her as she turned to look up at him.

"Where to begin?" she answered. "So many things." She smiled. "Mostly you."

He kissed her. "Good things then?"

"The best things," she assured him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

They had decided to get married immediately. Neither of them saw any reason to wait. They wanted to begin their new life as husband and wife right away. (They had already discussed the possibility of having _children,_ a concept that filled her with wonder. The idea of becoming a _mother_... Was she capable of living up to Mama's example?) In the morning, they would take their speeder to the settlement of Yan'um, which was the one closest to their farm, and ask the magistrate to perform the marriage ceremony. 

"Neither can I," she let him know. She kissed him. "It's strange. I never thought about marriage before. And now..."

"It's all I can think about too," he told her, kissing her again. (She would never get enough of his kisses...) "I never thought I'd survive long enough to get married."

The statement startled her and she immediately sat up, breaking out of his arms.

"Cassian..."

He turned off the holoviewer and then took both of her hands in his. "You know the kinds of assignments I was given. Any of them could have gone bad at any time. In the event I was caught, I was prepared...to do what was necessary for the good of the Rebellion."

She'd been shocked when he'd first told her of the lullaby pill he had with him at all times. (Even on Scarif...) But it had been standard procedure for an Intelligence agent to commit suicide if captured so he or she wouldn't reveal Alliance secrets, especially for someone as high-ranking as Cassian was. (And she'd thought the Partisans had been extreme...) The thought that he could have used it before they met...

"I don't know if I could have done that," she quietly admitted.

It was true. Until the loss of Papa had so devastated her, she'd never before lost the will to live. Even on her worst days, she found a reason to go on. She'd always had _hope_ that things could get better. There were so many times she could have given up, but she had stayed strong.

And she had survived to meet the love of her life... 

"I came close a few times," he told her. "But I thank the Force every day that I'm still here.

"With you."

"I love you," she repeated, reveling in the fact that she _could_ tell him over and over again.

He then released her hands and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Jyn allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, pushing away all thoughts of the bad things that _could_ have happened in their pasts. All that mattered was the here and now. 

The here and now where they were loving each other.

_Kissing_ each other...

When the kiss ended, he asked her, "Are you still sure you don't want to buy a new dress before we go to the magistrate? Because you know I wouldn't mind if you did."

She smiled at him. "I already told you I'll be fine wearing one of the ones I already have. You've already bought me more than enough clothes, Cassian. I've never owned so much in my life."

When they had arrived on Lah'mu all those months ago, they had had nothing with them but the clothes on their backs. Since she had still been trapped in her deep depression, he had taken it upon himself to buy everything they needed to live, including a new wardrobe for the both of them. (She was surprised when she learned how many credits he had saved over the years. His frugal lifestyle with the Rebellion had allowed him to finance their new life on Lah'mu as well as have money left over.) The majority of the clothing he had purchased had been functional work clothes, but he had also bought her several things that were most definitely not meant for daily wear on a farm. His explanation had been that he wanted her to have some "pretty things." (It hadn't occurred to her until recently what that gesture had meant. One didn't buy "pretty things" for someone he didn't have feelings for...) To show her gratitude, she had made a point of wearing one of them whenever they went to Yan'um for supplies, which was at least once a month. (She had yet to wear all of them.)

"All I care about is marrying you," she finished.

And then she yawned.

"Sorry!" she apologized, feeling embarrassed that she'd interrupted a romantic moment.

Cassian laughed and kissed her again. "You've had a long day. And since we plan on heading out early, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

A thrill passed through her body at the word "bed."

Was Cassian planning on making love to her tonight? She hoped so despite the fact that she felt more than a little intimidated by her lack of experience compared to his. (He had told her of the special training he had been specifically chosen to receive at the age of eighteen. He had been hand-picked to be one of the few Intelligence operatives assigned missions that involved the seduction of a female closely associated with the target. It could be the wife, girlfriend, or even a relative, such as a daughter or a niece. The goal had been to sleep with the woman to gain access to the files and information the target kept at home. Or sometimes it was just to have the woman tell him all she knew. He had been taught everything about seducing and bedding these women and had, as with every other kind of mission he was assigned, excelled at it despite how dirty it made him feel. And because of his success rate on these missions, he had gained quite a reputation among the other operatives, which still embarrassed him.) A tiny part of her was worried that he would be disappointed by her performance. (She and Hadder had only gone _so_ far in their touching and then she'd been with no one since.) But she knew that whatever happened, it would be wonderful because it was _with_ Cassian. 

She knew he wanted her. She'd felt his arousal several times over the course of the day whenever their kissing had become particularly heated. A few times she'd been surprised he hadn't taken her then and there. (She wouldn't have minded.) But Cassian remained the proper gentlebeing with her. He'd kept himself under control and never let things go too far between them. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

But she knew he had his reasons for holding back with her. Cassian was nothing if not deliberate in his actions. When he wanted something to happen, it _would_ happen. So she would remain patient. Because she knew when he finally chose to make love to her, it would be an incredible experience.

He helped her up from the couch and pulled her close.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," she sent back as he began to walk with her towards her room.

Jyn's mind went into overdrive as they approached her door. The way he was holding her so close as they walked... This had to be it. 

Suddenly she wasn't very tired anymore.

They arrived at her room and he drew her into another kiss.

When they parted, he spoke, "Good night, my love. I'll see you in the morning."

She looked at him in confusion. "You're not staying?"

She'd been so sure...

He was silent for a moment, searching her face. "Do you want me to stay?

"More than anything," she confessed, wondering why he would think otherwise. Had she done something to make him think she didn't want him that way? (There was nothing she wanted _more._ ) "Don't you want to?"

He touched her cheek. "You can't even imagine how much," he told her, increasing her confusion. "But I thought you'd want to wait until tomorrow. 

"After we're married."

Suddenly, _everything_ made sense. His questioning her about getting a new dress. His interruptions of their kissing when things got too heated. And now his belief that she'd want to spend the night without him.

Cassian was trying to follow some of the more well-known wedding traditions shared by many worlds throughout the galaxy. 

It simultaneously touched her and made her want to laugh.

Where in the galaxy he had gotten it in his head that she cared about any wedding traditions at all? (Her parents certainly hadn't!) All that mattered to her was the fact that they were going to become husband and wife. Truthfully, a lot of the traditions didn't make sense to her at all, especially the one involving the purchase of a ridiculously fancy dress that would never be worn again. (She'd gone most of her life without even a simple one.) If he hadn't mentioned them, she would have never given them a second thought.

Once again he was putting her perceived needs ahead of his own.

"I don't want to wait," she informed him, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze. "I want to be with you. 

"Completely."

He ran his hand through her hair, which had grown longer over the past months.

"Are you really sure?" he asked, his eyes still locked with hers.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Cassian. I'm sure."

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're absolutely ready for this?" he pressed. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" she wanted to know, wondering why he was still asking when she'd already told him she was.

He knew her history with Hadder. Although she'd never gone into intimate details, she'd told him that their relationship had turned physical. She wasn't a frightened girl who'd never been touched before. She was a woman ready to make love to the man who owned her body and soul.

"This isn't my first time," she reminded him.

Without warning, he spun her around in his arms and pressed her back against his body.

She cried out in surprise. "Cassian, what are you-"

He cut her off by running his hands down the sides of her body, causing her to suck in her breath.

What was he-

All thoughts died away as his hands found her hips and held her still as he pressed against her, allowing her to feel his erection through their layers of clothes.

Her breathing sped up as her own arousal began to make itself known. She felt the familiar pulling sensation and wetness between her legs.

"What you experienced before," he murmured into her ear, "doesn't count."

One of his hands traveled to her crotch and she gasped at the contact.

"Cassian..."

"You've never had a man inside of you," he continued, stroking her through her pants where only one other had ever touched her. " _This_ will be your first time."

She moaned as she involuntarily ground into his touch.

She hadn't expected... 

What he was doing to her through her clothes...

_This_ was so much better than any of her fantasies.

His other hand went to one of her highly-sensitized breasts and gently squeezed.

She cried out at the waves of pleasure sent shooting through her body.

She had never experienced anything like this before...

She had no words...

He kissed her neck and she let her head fall back, her eyes closed.

"I've wanted you for so long," he said between kisses. "I've dreamed of you. My beautiful Stardust."

She gasped as his hand moved to her other breast.

"I need you to know," he continued, still stroking her between her legs. "Once we start... I'm not going to be able to stop."

She could feel the pressure building within...

If he could do this to her while they were still dressed...

He then stopped his ministrations of her body and slowly turned her back around in his arms.

"So I ask you again: are you ready?"

"Cassian..." was all she could breathlessly manage.

What he had just done to her... It was the most... _intense,_ for lack of a better word, and erotic experience of her entire life.

She now knew first-hand how he'd been able to successfully complete all of the missions that required him to seduce a woman.

Because once under his spell, resistance was impossible...

He drew her into a heated kiss, pressing their bodies close together.

She gasped into his mouth as he ground his pelvis into hers, again letting her feel how very ready for her he was.

She was simultaneously overwhelmed and excited, her mind whirling at the realization that what she had been wanting for so long now was actually happening.

It was _really_ happening. 

Cassian was going to _make love_ to her.

The moment she had dreamed of was finally here.

And it had surpassed all expectations... 

His hands slid up her back, his fingers kneading into her skin.

She moaned as the kiss intensified.

By the time the kiss ended, they were both breathing heavily.

"My Jyn. My Stardust," he murmured, still clutching her against him. "I can't believe you're mine. I love you."

"Forever," she assured him. "I love you."

He initiated a new kiss and then he began to move her into the bedroom.

Jyn allowed him to lead her, trusting him to guide her as she moved backwards.

Her body was on fire. She'd never felt _anything_ like this before... 

She loved how he was asserting control over their lovemaking. It made her feel less insecure about her lack of experience. Whatever he wanted from her, it was his. She knew she was safe with him. 

When he finally stopped their movement, his hands began working to pull her shirt out of her pants.

When she tried to assist him, he gently caught her hands and placed them on his hips.

Breaking the kiss, he softly demanded, "Let me love you. Please."

She nodded and he started kissing her again.

He finished freeing the bottom of her shirt and he slid his hands underneath along her bare skin.

She gasped at the new sensation, his touch sending shockwaves through every part of her.

It felt so different without the barrier of her shirt.

In the back of her mind, it occurred to her that he had learned everything about her body back when he had been bathing her.

He hadn't made one inappropriate move, yet he still had _studied_ her, filing away the knowledge of how she responded to touch on different parts of her body.

Learning what would bring her the most pleasure...

When his hands found her breasts and started to gently squeeze them through her bra, she gasped again, his touch electrifying where his fingers rested on her skin.

She felt him smile against her mouth.

As they continued to kiss, his hands moved to the back of her bra and started to unfasten it.

Her breathing began to speed up even more, her arousal growing.

Never in all of her dreams and fantasies had it been like this, so slow and sensual.

When he finished unfastening her bra, his hands returned to her breasts, manipulating them.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat.

She'd never felt anything like this...

Cassian released his hold on her breasts and ended the kiss.

"Lift your arms," he instructed her and she immediately obeyed.

He pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor.

He then wrapped his hands around her wrists and kept her arms lifted as he pulled her into another kiss.

He brought her arms down and placed them around his neck.

He then took his hands and put one on each side of her torso and began to slowly slide them down towards her waist.

She sucked in her breath at the sensation.

What he was doing to her...

When his hands arrived at her waist, he immediately began to undo her pants.

Her breathing turned rapid and shallow.

The feeling between her legs growing more powerful...

She broke the kiss, murmuring his name. "Cassian..."

"You're so beautiful," he told her as he undid the last fastener. "I love you so much."

She felt herself blush at the compliment. Before today, no one had ever called her "beautiful." (Not even Hadder...) In fact, she'd always thought herself to be fairly plain. But Cassian, devastatingly handsome Cassian, kept telling her how beautiful she was. 

He could make her almost believe it...

Her pants loosened, he pushed them over her hips, leaving her standing in her underpants and a bra that had slid down her arms, no longer covering any part of her. Her kyber necklace lay against her bare chest.

He placed a hand between her legs and rubbed her through her underpants.

A wave of pleasure more powerful than any other she had yet experienced slammed through her, causing her to buck her hips and eliciting a moan from her throat.

He gave her a smile and then he pulled away from her.

"My turn," he announced as she just looked at him, confused.

What was he-?

"Watch me," he commanded.

And then he started to take off his clothes.

Jyn couldn't have looked away if she tried. She was fascinated by his slow and deliberate movements, revealing his lean muscular form to her little by little.

She'd seen him shirtless almost every day, but to actually watch him take his shirt _off_...

She loved this playful side of him. The way he was teasing her... It only made her love him more. 

As always, her eyes were drawn to the numerous scars scattered across his torso and arms. The things he'd been through...

The _suffering._

Seeing them slightly dampered her fiery arousal. It hurt her to think of how he'd gotten each and every one of them.

Six months ago, her body had looked much the same, covered in scars that she could never have dreamed of having removed. But now every single one of them was gone as if they'd never been. She had been shocked the first time she noticed their absence. (It had been after she'd recovered enough to dress and bathe herself.) The doctor must have assumed they were part of her extensive injuries and taken care of them.

Cassian finished with his shirt, dropping it to the floor, and then bent down to start removing his boots. 

If he was aware of how his scars were affecting her, he didn't show it.

Deciding to take advantage of the loss of eye contact, she set to work dealing with the rest of her clothes. She stepped out of her pants from where they had pooled at her bare feet. She then let her bra drop to the ground, leaving her wearing nothing but her underpants and kyber necklace.

She started to pull down her underpants.

"Don't."

She froze and looked up to see Cassian, who had stood back up after finishing with his boots, looking directly at her.

"I'm going to do that," he informed her in a quiet yet commanding tone, the playfulness of moments earlier gone.

His sudden change in demeanor sent a thrilling shiver through her body.

She'd almost forgotten how intimidating he could be. (Her mind flashed back to their first meeting on Yavin. How he had emotionlessly questioned her about her father and Saw...) He may have retired from the Rebellion but that did not change the fact that he was still a military officer used to his commands being obeyed.

And he gave the impression of being someone that you didn't _dare_ disobey...

She wordlessly nodded, powerless under his gaze.

Satisfied with her reaction, he resumed undressing himself, starting to undo his pants.

And as quickly as it had vanished, his playful side returned.

His ability to effortlessly shift moods fascinated her. (She had gotten a small taste of it during their disagreements.) It proved to her why he had made such an effective undercover agent. He was able to become who he needed to be at a moment's notice.

But she would never again doubt who he really was.

Or who he was to her...

Not after _this_...

She watched as more of his body was revealed to her for the first time. As he let his pants fall down, she saw that his legs were as riddled with scars as the rest of him.

How many missions going bad did they represent? How many times had she nearly lost him before finding him? How much pain had he gone through again and again?

At last, he stepped out of his pants, clad only in his underpants as she was.

His erection even more evident than before...

"Come here," he said, gesturing to her with his finger, and she instantly closed the distance between them, her breath quickening as he pulled her into his arms.

He started kissing her, holding her flush against him. The feeling of skin against skin sent her arousal soaring.

And where their pelvises met...

His mouth began to stray from her lips, kissing his way down her chin and onto her neck.

Her breathing sped up even more and she moaned his name. "Cassian..."

His hands slid down her back until they rested on her buttocks while hers clutched at his back.

"Jyn... Oh, my Jyn," he murmured between kisses. "Force, I love you so much. I've wanted to touch you this way for so long... Waiting for you was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

She found herself unable to form the words to respond to him.

He'd been _waiting_ for her to be ready...

It meant that he'd been in love with her for Force knew how long, perhaps longer than she'd been in love with him, and he'd been waiting to know that she felt the same way.

_No one_ had ever done anything like that for her before.

Force, did she love him!

He kissed his way back up to her mouth and as he deepened the kiss, she could feel him harden even more.

In the back of her pleasure-addled mind, she wondered how much longer it would be until he entered her.

As they kissed, she felt him lift her into his arms and start to carry her.

He only went a short distance before he deposited her on a familiar soft surface.

Her bed.

She sucked in her breath as he removed his final garment, fully revealing himself to her for the first time.

She became instantly overwhelmed at the sight of him.

The first thought to cross her mind was _how will that even fit?_

She'd never imagined...

While she was no stranger to the male anatomy (she'd lived a large part of her life without any privacy or the separation of the genders and of course there was her time with Hadder), she'd never looked at any man the way she was looking at Cassian.

She had never wanted to be _entered_ before...

But she honestly had no idea how the physical act actually worked. (She and Hadder had only touched and kissed each other and never fully undressed.) It had never mattered before now.

Before Cassian... 

She tried to think back to the brief sex education Idryssa had given her when she'd had her first monthly cycle at age twelve. It had been very bare-boned and more focused on telling her what _not_ to do until she was old enough. The small bit of anatomy she'd been taught had not included how a man and woman fit together.

She tried to calm her nerves as Cassian climbed into the bed with her.

"Lay down," he instructed and she scooted herself towards the head of the bed before laying with her head on her pillow.

He stretched out beside her and began to run his hand along the front of her body, sending exquisite sensations through her body despite her unease.

"You're nervous," he observed, as he stroked her, careful never to go lower than the waistband of her underpants.

"Yes," she admitted, not seeing a point in lying. He would see right through her if she did.

"Is it because of me?" he asked, still caressing her. "I saw where your eyes went."

"That's part of it," she told him, embarrassed at how obvious her inexperience was becoming. "I'm sorry. I..."

He moved closer and kissed her. "You don't need to apologize." He kissed her again. "Do you want to stop?"

The question surprised her, especially considering the fact that he'd literally just finished undressing and gotten into bed with her.

And that he told her that he wouldn't be able to stop...

To end this now before they'd even really started... It would be incredibly unfair to do that to him.

He was once again putting her first above his own wants and needs.

As he had been doing every day for the last six months.

Since Scarif...

She would never let herself forget how lucky she was to have him in her life.

"Of course not," she assured him, kissing him. "I _want_ to do this with you. I love you."

He laughed softly. "Your love isn't being questioned, Jyn," he told her, touching her face. "I just want you to be comfortable before we go any further. I would never force you to do anything you weren't ready for."

"I _am_ ready," she assured him. "I want this. I want _you._ It's just..."

"You said there was another part," he said, returning the conversation to the reason for her nervousness. "What was it?"

"You're going to laugh," she said, feeling her face redden from embarrassment.

It was such a ridiculous thing for her to be so caught up on. Intercourse was a natural biological act. Clearly, he _had_ to fit.

Somehow... 

"I promise I won't," he assured her. "Please tell me."

She took a deep breath, aware of how it was going to make her sound.

"I don't know how you're going to fit inside of me."

Cassian laughed.

She smacked his arm. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"And you told me I would," he pointed out, kissing her again. "You, my love, just happened to be right." He lay a hand against her cheek. "Try not to think too much about it. When the time comes, you'll feel how we fit together." He moved so that he was straddling her. "But there's so much more I'm going to show you before then."

He leaned down and drew her into a deep kiss.

Jyn allowed herself to become lost in the kiss, letting all of her worries drain away.

Cassian's hands latched onto her breasts as he continued kissing her, gently squeezing and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

She moaned into his mouth at the sensations and arched her back.

Her arousal had returned full-force.

She pressed her thighs together to try to alleviate the growing pressure between her legs.

Finally, he broke the kiss.

"Lift up your head," he instructed and as she did, he reached behind her neck and unfastened her necklace.

He carefully pulled it from her neck and then he placed it onto her nightstand.

He then resumed kissing her, starting at her mouth and then straying lower towards her chin. 

Soon, his mouth was once again on her neck, kissing, licking, and sucking at her skin.

She made wordless sounds of pleasure as he traveled towards her shoulder.

After he pressed kisses onto her shoulder, he changed positions on the bed once again and placed his hands on her hips, at the top of her underpants.

"Are you ready for me to finish undressing you?" he asked.

In answer, she lifted her hips from the bed.

This would be the first time she willingly exposed her full body to anyone.

Not even Hadder had gotten to see her completely naked like this.

Only Cassian was worthy of this honor.

He smiled at her and then hooked his fingers under the waistband.

He began to pull them down over her hips.

As with everything else, the act was slow and deliberate. He took his time to slide them down her legs and then over her feet.

He dropped the garment over the side of the bed and then he came to lay beside her once again.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, again running a hand down her body. "Force, I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

His hand stopped just above her pubic mound and then he pulled her into another kiss.

This one far more passionate and heated than the ones before...

He pulled her body flush against him, allowing her to feel every part of him pressing against her.

She clutched at his back, her arousal flaring at the full skin-to-skin direct contact. 

She could feel the pressure between her legs skyrocket while the wetness grew even more noticeable.

She could even _smell_ herself...

She needed...

_Needed_...

Cassian loosened his hold on her and moved his hands to her hips. He then started retracing his previous journey from her mouth down towards her shoulder. As before he kissed and sucked her skin as his mouth traveled along her neck.

This time, he did not stop when he reached her shoulder.

"Cassian..." she moaned as he began kissing down her chest, her body arching towards him.

What he was doing to her... Each time he touched her, she thought nothing could feel more exquisite and amazing. And then he'd touch her again and prove her wrong.

She'd had no idea she could feel like this.

What he was doing to her with his mouth alone...

Only Cassian could make her feel this way...

His kisses traveled lower and then, as he reached her breasts, he did something she would never have expected: he took her left nipple in his mouth and started to suck.

She cried out and nearly jumped off the bed in surprise at the waves of electric pleasure that shot through her body.

The pressure between her legs grew even stronger...

She was getting so close...

He used his tongue and his lips on her nipple for a few more moments before releasing it and then moving on to her breast itself, kissing and sucking his way around it.

She moaned and writhed beneath him, her mind hazy from the ecstasy she was experiencing.

She was so focused on his mouth on her breast that at first she didn't notice the hand sliding up her inner thigh.

But when he finally made contact with her vaginal lips, she cried out again, her hips bucking from the bed.

"Cassian! Oh, Force! Oh...!"

She had never experienced _anything_ like this before...

She had no idea it was possible to feel what she was feeling...

As he started kissing his way across her chest to her right breast, he pushed a finger inside of her.

At the same instant that his mouth latched on to her other nipple, her release immediately slammed into her.

She wordlessly screamed her ecstasy as her walls fluttered around his finger.

It was the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced.

She knew then and there how very wrong she'd been in believing that she was experienced. What she and Hadder had done... There was absolutely no comparison. Cassian was making her body feel things she didn't know it was possible to feel.

And she knew that this was only the beginning of what he could do to her.

When he finally entered her...

Cassian never stopped his ministrations of her breast. While his finger remained inside her, he kissed and sucked as he had done to her left one.

Under his double-assault of her body, a new arousal started to form almost immediately.

"Cassian! Oh!" she barely managed to get out as he started to move his finger.

He finished with her breast and, as he continued to circle and pump his finger, he looked up at her.

"You liked that."

"Yes," she breathlessly answered. "I... Oh!"

She momentarily lost the ability to speak as he inserted a second finger.

"This is only the beginning, my love," he assured her. "I have so many ways to pleasure you. And I'm going to introduce you to them all."

She let her head fall back and her eyes close as he moved the two fingers together. He circled and pumped them as well as scissoring them apart while inside of her.

"Cassian..." she moaned. "Oh, Force! Oh!"

She could feel the pressure within her skyrocketing.

Her muscles began to contract around his fingers.

She wordlessly cried out and gasped for breath, her hips beginning to move in rhythm with his fingers.

She knew she was close.

A second release was imminent... (She'd never known it could come again so quickly...)

To her surprise, he then slowed down the movement of his fingers, which had the effect of reducing her internal pressure.

Using his knees, he nudged her legs apart and then moved so that he was between them rather than beside her.

He then pulled his fingers from within her completely.

And then replaced them with his mouth.

"Cassian!" she cried as he entered her with his tongue.

Within seconds, the pressure flared back up and exploded, her second release slamming into her.

His mouth remained on her as she rode out her release, kissing and sucking every part of her vagina.

She inarticulately voiced her enjoyment as he continued to pleasure her.

If he was doing this to her with his mouth...

Her body calmed down a second time, but he did not stop his ministrations. He continued kissing her until his lips found the small and highly sensitive nub that she didn't know the proper name for. (Her sex education had been extremely limited.) As he took it into his mouth, her back arched off the bed and she cried out even louder than before.

Her body entered a state of arousal for the third time.

"Cassian! Oh, Force! I-I-"

His only response was to reenter her with his fingers.

Her whole world became centered on the feelings he was causing her in the one area of her body.

She'd had no idea that it was possible to feel like this over and over again.

The pressure once again grew...

She doubted it would be long before she came for a third time...

And then he pulled away from her completely, withdrawing both his mouth and fingers at once.

Before she could process the loss, he had moved back up her body and started kissing her.

She could taste herself on him, which only served to increase her arousal...

"Jyn, Jyn, look at me," he said between kisses.

She did as he instructed.

"You're very close, aren't you?" he asked and she nodded hesitantly, unsure of what he was doing. (She noticed she was actually starting to get uncomfortable from the lack of release.) "You want me to release you, don't you?"

"Y-yes," she managed as he replaced his hand on the outside of her vagina but did not spread the lips. "Please..."

She ground against his hand, but he did not respond, keeping it where it was.

"Then I need you to tell me what I want know," he said, kissing her again. "Will you tell me?"

"Yes, anything!" she pleaded, craving the release he was denying her. "Anything! Please!"

He kissed her again before giving her a small smile.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," she breathed.

And she was instantly rewarded with his fingers pushing back inside of her.

Her release hit her immediately.

She cried out and threw her head back against the pillow as Cassian simultaneously kissed her neck and moved his fingers inside of her.

As her body calmed down and her mind cleared, she realized what he had just done. He had demonstrated what he had been trained to do all of those years ago. He had shared how he was able to use his body as a tool of interrogation. No woman could withstand his questioning when in the state he had just put her in.

And none ever had. (She most definitely had not.)

"That was mean of you," she declared as he continued to kiss her.

He chuckled. "Maybe. But I know you liked it."

She understood why he'd done this with her. He wanted to take a skill that had made him feel dirty and full of self-loathing every time he used it and repurpose it as something the two of them could enjoy together. (The majority of the women he had lured into bed had been innocent of his true target's wrongdoings and had fallen for his charms so easily because they were lonely and starved for attention. As he'd been trained, he given them what they'd wanted until he had achieved his goal of bedding them in their own homes. And then after using their bodies to get what he'd come for, he would just discard them and vanish from their lives. He knew he had hurt most of them badly. Of all the terrible things he'd done for the Rebellion, this was the one of which he was the most ashamed.) She loved that he had felt safe enough with her to try it. The fact that he had not asked first showed how much he trusted her. (Though she could have used a warning!) She knew he would have backed off at the first sign of genuine distress from her. 

"Maybe," she shot back. "But don't you dare do it again tonight!"

"Is that a threat?" he countered as he withdrew his fingers from within her and pulled her tightly against him. Her arousal flared at the full body contact. "Because you should know I don't respond well to threats."

"Really? Then consider yourself threatened."

"Oh, believe me, I do," he said before pulling her into another deep and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she told him, "You are a very dangerous man, Cassian Andor."

He smiled at her. "You have no idea. I love you so much."

. "I love you too."

He initiated a new kiss when sent her arousal soaring even higher.

As he deepened the kiss, she felt him reach between their bodies to line himself up with her entrance.

The time had come.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as he ended the kiss.

She nodded. "Yes."

"There's one other thing I need to tell you first," he quietly said. "Something I should have told you before."

"What is it?"

"This first entry is going to hurt you," he explained. 

She looked at him in surprise. It was going to hurt? She'd never thought...

"Remember you wanted to know how I would fit? Your body has to stretch to accommodate me," he told her. "But the pain won't last long and you'll never feel it again." He searched her face. "Do you still want to continue?"

Her answer was to kiss him deeply. She wasn't afraid of a little pain. In truth, it was one of the most familiar things in her entire life. She had no problem dealing with it. She just hadn't expected that it would be a part of this intimate act.

But she knew what she would ultimately feel in the end would be worth the small bit of pain...

Cassian took her kiss as the confirmation it was meant to be and gently pushed himself into her.

She gasped into his mouth at the new sensation.

He pushed himself in a little further and she began to feel the discomfort he had warned her about.

He embedded himself more and the discomfort grew.

"Cassian..."

"I know," he assured her, kissing her. "It won't be much longer."

He slid in further and she gasped again as the discomfort began to give way to pain.

"I'm almost there," he promised. 

"I..."

The pain was not unbearable yet, but it was getting there. 

He then slammed in the rest of the way, fully sheathing himself inside of her.

An cry ripped from her throat as the pain exploded within her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cassian apologized, kissing her face. "You'll be all right, my love. It will pass, I promise."

As if his words could control reality, the pain started fading almost immediately. As it died down, she was amazed at what she was experiencing in its place: a feeling of fullness.

"Let me know when I can continue," he said.

Jyn allowed herself to adjust to the new sensation of being fully joined with Cassian. It was unlike anything she'd experienced yet tonight. Yet at the same time, it gave her a sense of familiarity and love.

Of _home_...

When he had welcomed her home all of those months ago before they left for Scarif, she had thought that he meant the group that had assembled around her to get the Death Star plans. Now she knew better.

He had meant himself...

"I love you," she told him. 

"I love you," he responded back and kissed her again.

As their lips met, he began to move his hips, drawing slightly back and then thrusting back forward, the sliding motion creating a sensation within her that was indescribable. 

She instinctively moved her own hips in concert with his, falling into the slow and steady rhythm that he had initially established.

She became lost in a haze of pleasure, crying out and moaning with every stroke.

The familiar pressure began to grow...

She instinctively squeezed her walls around him, eliciting a groan.

"Oh, Force! Jyn!"

He continued to kiss her as he began to incrementally increase the speed of his thrusts.

The faster he went, the greater the pressure she felt...

It wouldn't be long now...

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to hers as they moved, deepening the penetration.

She came once again, crying out her pleasure as she fluttered around him.

Cassian continued to thrust into her until, moments later, she felt him have his own release inside of her, calling her name as he came.

"Jyn!"

She felt a wet warmth inside as he gently collapsed on top of her.

Her legs fell from around him as he started kissing her. 

He did not separate from her, staying buried deep inside. 

She loved the feeling of being joined and did not want to move ever again.

"I love you so much," she told him. "That was... Oh, Force! Cassian, I... If I'd known it was going to be like _that_..."

He laughed and she could feel his whole body vibrate. "You weren't ready before now, my Stardust," he let her know. "Remember your reaction to our first kiss."

She flushed in embarrassment at the reminder. "I'm sorry."

"I told you before that you never need to apologize to me," he told her. "There's no need to be sorry." He kissed her. "You were absolutely incredible. This was the best experience I've ever had. Force, I love you."

"You're just saying that," she decided, knowing he couldn't possibly mean it. He had to have been with more experienced women over the years.

"I wouldn't," he assured her. "The fact that you are the first women I've ever truly loved makes all the difference in the galaxy."

"Cassian..."

"I _love_ you," he emphasized, kissing her again. "I'm so glad you came into my life."

"Despite the hard time I gave you in the beginning?" she teased.

"Because of it," he told her. "Your disinterest in the Rebellion made me curious. I wanted to understand why you didn't care about what had been the most important thing to me for most of my life. But what ultimately fascinated me was your kind and generous nature. You are beautiful inside and out, Jyn. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I can't wait to be married to you."

"I love you," she breathed, incredibly touched by his words.

He kissed her again, deeply and passionately.

She felt him harden within her, which brought forth a new arousal inside of her.

He started to move his hips again, initiating another round of lovemaking.

She clung to him and matched his every stroke, reveling in the incredible feeling of being joined with him.

After several thrusts, he rolled them onto their sides, never stopping his movements.

Jyn sucked in her breath at the change in position.

"Oh..."

He kissed her again as their pelvises continued to rock together and apart.

"I love you," he breathed between kisses. "My Jyn..."

"Cassian..."

He hooked her top leg over his hip, deepening his penetration.

She gasped as the pressure within her jumped even higher.

As before, he increased the speed of their rhythm in a very slow and deliberate manner, drawing out their coupling as long as he could.

Jyn could feel herself getting close...

He slid a hand between them and touched a single finger to the nub above her entrance.

It instantly sent her over the edge, the pressure exploding.

"Cassian!"

As before, he continued thrusting as she came down from her release, reaching for his own.

Seconds later, he found it and he followed her over the edge, wordlessly crying out his own bliss.

They continued to lay face to face, neither one speaking at first.

He ran a hand along her face and then into her hair, gently kissing her.

"I love you so much," he told her. 

"I love you too," she answered. "I..." 

She wanted to say more, but she couldn't find the right words to express everything she felt for him. She had never known she could feel like this, so loved and cherished. It was something she had been missing for longer than she could remember.

"We should probably try to get some sleep now," Cassian said, still stroking her hair. "We have an early day tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to be married. Tomorrow can't get here soon enough."

He kissed her again. "By this time tomorrow, I'll be making love to my wife."

"I love you," she said again, not caring that she was repeating herself.

"I love you," he echoed. 

He then gently pulled out of her and grabbed the blanket that had been bunched up at the foot of the bed (Jyn had a terrible habit of not making her bed on a daily basis), pulling it over the two of them. Then he turned her around so that her back was pressed against his front and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Good night, my beautiful Jyn," he murmured into her ear. "Go to sleep now."

"Good night," she told him.

She then closed her eyes and before long, she had fallen into a deep sleep.


End file.
